


Sourpuss

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cousins, Cute Teddy Lupin, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Extended Families, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Good Draco Malfoy, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Bonding, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco and little Teddy Lupin bond.Oneshot/drabble





	Sourpuss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic (second picture)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357969) by sadfishkid. 



Draco was trying to be a better person, for what it was worth. With that being said, he decided to volunteer to babysit Teddy Lupin. It didn't matter that he didn't know the boy very well. Or that he wasn't even that good with children. Because it was the thought that counts, right?

"So," Draco said finally, looking at the little boy. He currently had a nice periwinkle-lavender color going on for his hair. It worked. "Can you turn it green?"

"Why?" Teddy asked. 

"Green is my favorite color."

In return, Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Uncle Harry says not to do anything you suggest."

Figures. Despite it, Draco gave a small smile. "Uncle Harry is a sourpuss."

"What's a sourpuss?"

Now he smiled for real. "I'll tell you if you turn your hair green."

Teddy thought about it for a moment. "...okay, but. Uncle Harry or Nan can't know." Nan was Draco's Aunt Andromeda.

Draco nodded seriously. 

"My lips are sealed."


End file.
